i see dead people
by pyxiegirl
Summary: first he was brought back from the dead but whats the consequence is it new powers finding a new world is he really seeing dead people or is he giving a second chance at love who will Jeremy how will jer cope with his new life read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hey guys I got inspired to write this story so here you go **

**No one's pov**

Jeremy stared in shock wondering why his past girlfriends were in front of him and how are they alive. So many questions were running through his mind was it a dream he thought or is he dead or did he become a vampire or can he see the undead.

"What's wrong jer cat got your tongue" said Vicki, "how is this possible no this isn't possible" maybe im going crazy he thought.

"Oh jer it is possible just ask your little witch girlfriend she knows everything" he stared blankly at the black haired girl.

He still didn't know how he was saved earlier which could only mean bonnie must have saved him he couldn't help but smile.

"Wipe the grin off your face jer so I can kiss you show you how much Ive missed you" he looked at Vicki who was giving him that sexy seductive stare. It was until now he realized how much he's missed her even if this was a dream or if he was going crazy he didn't care.

"Am I a stack of bricks cause if you haven't notice im still here?" Anna stated.

"Well goodbye" Vicki rolled her eyes and continued to try and seduce Jeremy and Jeremy just stood their not knowing what to do. It got even worse when a knock appeared at the door and trust me it was the last person Jeremy wanted to se right now.

**Hey should I continue with this or what lol **

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonnie's pov**

I wanted to check and make sure Jeremy is ok he seemed a little freaked out after our video chat. As I reached his house I knocked on the door 2 minutes passed and no one came.

"Jeremy it's me bonnie you ok" I yelled as best as I could. He appeared at the door with a nervous and confused expression on his face.

"You ok" I asked, "yeah why wouldn't I be" now I know something's up. I pushed him aside and pushed the door opened. I was searching around to see who was here "what are you doing" he asked. I ignored him and marched up the stairs and headed towards his bedroom with him following me. But no one was their so I went back down and checked inside the kitchen and there was a strange aura in here. It brought cold shivers down my spine it's probably cause of all the people that died in this house. I went back to were Jeremy was standing and I heard him say something "jer who are you talking to".

"Oh mm no one mm are you goanna leave cause im tired" wow that kind of hurt the way he said it.

"Mm sure goodnight" I whispered before giving him a hug, the strange thing was he didn't really hug me back. I tried to hold back the tears that were about to escape my eyes and exited out the house. Did I do something wrong is he mad at me.

**Vicki's pov**

Anna and I were whispering to Jeremy telling him to make the little witch girl leave.

I didn't want her hanging around my man its bad enough that this Anna chick is hear I don't need bonnie trying to take him away either.

Besides Jeremy is probably confuse and we needed to tell him why we were here.

Ive missed him so much when I died and im glad they chose Anna and I to be Jeremy's protectors. They said it was finally his time and that he couldn't go to our planet alone.

"So why are you guys here and how I can see you guys are supposed to be dead" he screamed.

"Chill jer you're going to wake up Rick" Anna covered his mouth and he said for us to follow him to his room.

As we reached his room I locked the door and we all sat on the bed.

"So can you guys answer my questions now what the fuck is going on" I looked back at Anna and she gave me a nod to tell him what's going on.

"Well the reason that you can see is, is because when bonnie brought you back alive their were consequences" I sighed.

"What kind of consequence" he asked.

"You have a gift jer" Anna squealed.

"A gift what do you mean as in powers"

"Yes you're not a vampire but you do have powers" her squealing was really getting on my nerves.

"So why are you guys here"

"Because were your protectors and were here to help you through you're journey" I said happily.

"Wait protectors why are you my protectors and what journey are you talking about" I can tell he was getting a headache cause he started rubbing the sides of his head.

I told him to lie on his stomach so I can give him a massage because that's what I used to do when we were together.

"The journey to our world jer" then all of a sudden Anna's zap locater started ringing.

She answered it and Jed's face appeared on the screen. (Lol if you guys ever seen zenon pretend it's the zap pad but I called it the zap locater).

"Anna you and Victoria need to report back home immediately is the kid safe" he asked

"Yeah he's safe and ok were leaving now" we got up off jer's bed and Anna gave him a kiss on the cheek and left his room.

"Wait doesn't leave" he begged I gave him a hug and I finally took notice in his body and damn he's not that lost puppy anymore.

"We'll be back in the morning bye" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran to the direction Anna went.

**Hey guys sorry if this chap is a little boring let me know if it's to boring for you or should I continue. Oh and Ill be updating chapter 3 in the morning ok **** and this story will be different from the tv show their will still be some vampire scenes in it. But jer will be going to a whole new world with new people and different creatures it's kind of like a narnia thing lol but way different. Just let me know if I should continue or if its to plain. Goodnight **


End file.
